Embodiments relate to a light emitting module, a backlight unit, and a display apparatus including the backlight unit.
Display apparatuses comprise a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD) using an electric field and optical effect, a plasma display panel (PDP) using a gas discharge, and an electro luminescence display (ELD) using a field emission effect. Especially, research is being actively carried out on liquid crystal displays.
Since the LCDs are light receiving apparatuses that display an image by controlling the amount of light incident from the outside, a separate light source, that is, a backlight assembly is required to provide light onto a LCD panel.